


Takeshita Makes a Sex Tape! Director Yamada's Magnum Opus

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Series: No Rubber No Life: Yamada Stories [3]
Category: B型H系 | B Gata H Kei (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Come Swallowing, Condoms, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, First Time, Hand Jobs, Large Breasts, Love Hotels, Mutual Masturbation, Pubic Hair, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Tapes, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Miharu and Daisuke want to spice up their relationship, and are thinking about making a sex tape. With no one else she'd trust, Miharu asks Yamada to work the camera. Yamada knows almost nothing about filming, but she can borrow Kosuda's camera...





	1. Pitch Meeting

“Yamada... you’ve filmed yourself masturbating, right?” asked Miharu. It was an awkward question to ask. Especially during lunch.

“I can’t finger myself and get a steady video at the same time,” said Yamada. “I’ve tried to send Kosuda so many erotic pictures and texts, but he gets so flustered that he never responds.”

Miharu knew she wasn’t innocent in this regard. Daisuke was busy with college, and far too often Miharu would send him pictures to get him through the day. She had covered her boobs from many angles, and gotten a really good picture of her pussy before she trimmed it. The only one that had failed was her trying to send a picture of her asshole, which resulted in something was more humorous than sexual.

“Well... Daisuke had this idea. We’re approaching our anniversary, and he wanted to film a sex tape. He said something about having better sex by watching ourselves. And he wanted us to masturbate together. To ourselves,” said Miharu.

“Sounds like something Kanejo would do,” said Yamada. “She probably shlicks to herself every night, the prima donna.”

“We’re not talking about Kanejo, we’re talking about me,” said Miharu. “We can’t get the kinds of angles he wants to use if it’s just the two of us, so I was wondering if... you could be the camerawoman.”

“I can watch other people have sex?” asked Yamada. “Let me masturbate to you and be allowed to cum, and I’ll do it for free.”

“This is supposed to be a favor for a friend, we weren’t going to pay you. You don’t even have any filming experience,” said Miharu. “But if you want to rub yourself to us, I guess that’s fine. That’s as much as I’ll allow.”

“YES!” said Yamada loudly, drawing stares from across the lunchroom. “Now I can talk photography with Kosuda. Maybe he’ll finally send me a dick pic.”

“Can you get your priorities in line?” asked Miharu.

Yamada was texted the information between classes. She had met Daisuke before, and knew the love hotel they would be filming at. She had stayed there with Kosuda once, even if they never got further than heavy petting due to nervousness on both of their parts. However, Yamada brought up something that hadn’t crossed Miharu’s mind while the two of them were cleaning the classroom.

“If Daisuke’s seen walking in, won’t it look like he’s taking us for a threesome?” asked Yamada. “I’m up for partner swapping. You can borrow Kosuda for the evening and I’ll bonk your boyfriend. Let someone else see your F-cups for a change.”

“That’s not happening,” said Miharu. “But I have no other choice for a photographer. Go ask Kosuda if he has a camera you can borrow.”

“But he’s in the photography club, not the AV club!” said Yamada.

“He probably has a video camera somewhere. We’re not asking the AV club. They’d probably ask too many questions. And if my sex tape ended up in the school’s hard drives, the results would be disastrous,” said Miharu. “You’re lucky your boyfriend has some knowledge with these things.”

“Yeah, but he still won’t take nude pictures of me,” said Yamada. “Isn’t that why he has the camera?”

“No, I’m pretty sure that’s emphatically not the reason,” said Miharu. “He was doing it long before you picked him out of the crowd.”

Yamada and Miharu went their separate ways after school. Miharu returned to her house, where she opened her drawer and pulled out her vibrator. She had ordered it for herself shortly after her breasts started developing. She was curious about sex, and while she was fortunate enough to have gotten a boyfriend in a short time, Daisuke was busy. He was in college, and that meant the chances for him and Miharu to meet, and have sex, were limited.

“I hope this goes better than my first time,” said Miharu. “Even now, I can’t crack open a new book without thinking of him.”


	2. Casting

It was a few months ago. Miharu was visiting her favorite bookstore. She knew that her favorite clerk, Daisuke, was attending the same high school she had recently gotten into. She had come to the store to pick up materials for her classes, as well as books for herself. She enjoyed reading in her spare time, both light novels and literature. Daisuke had first asked Miharu out when he saw that she was reading a book he had recommended.

“Did you like it?” asked Daisuke.

“The novel’s writing was much better, but the plot felt kind of rote. The light novel felt like I was reading a blog post, but the story was kind of intriguing. It felt like the author was making it up as they went along, but not in a bad way,” said Miharu.

“Not everyone your age is reading such dry literature, especially without a dictionary,” said Daisuke. “You’re a bright young woman, Miharu.”

“You’re sweet yourself,” said Miharu.

That was their first meeting. Shortly after that, they would go on several dates, the kind of which one would expect in any romance story. They went to the movies, visited each others’ houses, and to the mall. This was when Miharu was just starting hit adolescence, so Daisuke couldn’t help but notice her rapidly swelling bosom. She had been modestly sized when they first met, but by the end of that summer, she was already sporting a hefty pair of D cups, and her bra was already too small to hold them.

That was when Miharu made a proposition.

She wanted to go lingerie shopping with Daisuke. The summer months were hot, and standing around in a bookstore didn’t do much for him, either. He wanted to buy some new underwear so that he could breathe better inside the store, and she wanted a new, practical pair to wear to school. The entrance ceremony wasn’t far away, and she had worked hard to get into her local high school. She felt like she should splurge a bit.

“Do you want to see my new underwear up close? With me in it?” asked Miharu over the phone. “After the date, we can head back to my place. My parents are out of town for the weekend, so...”

Daisuke knew what she was suggesting.

After meeting with the saleslady and getting measured, Miharu looked around the bras. She kept Daisuke at arms’ length, not wanting him to know what her size was. That was something he was going to have to feel for himself. Ever since she started developing, she had preferred baggy clothes. They were comfortable, and kept many of the boys from focusing on her chest. Not all of them, but there were scoundrels in class who tried to information from measuring day. And Yamada.

Miharu stepped into the changing room and tried on her new underwear. It fit comfortably around her bosom, allowing it enough freedom of motion while also not leaving any skin sticking out. She was embarrassed to say the cup size in public, but the only people who would know that at all were her closest friend and her boyfriend. Confident that she wanted to purchase this set, she unhooked her bra and let her breasts hang freely in the middle of the store, just out of sight of the flocking customers.

Miharu peered out from the curtain, beckoning Daisuke into the erotically pink chamber. “Hey, Daisuke. I want to know how this looks on me.”

“You’re inviting me in there?” asked Daisuke.

“Get in here. Come on, before they see us,” said Miharu.

Daisuke stepped inside. There wasn’t much room for the two of them, so Miharu’s body was close to pressing up against his own. He looked down, and for the first time saw the depth of Miharu’s cleavage, the way her perky pink nipples rested atop her breasts. Her breasts were rocket-shaped, with a curvature that made him feel like the gap in his own underwear was about to shorten the distance between him and Miharu.

“Miharu, this is...” Daisuke said.

He knew that Miharu had let him get a peek at her nipple while she was in the checkout line and nobody else was around, but this was the first time she had shown him her bare breasts. She knew it wouldn’t be the last. Lately, she and Daisuke had noticed that their compatibility was good. They were both go-with-the-flow, intellectual types, even if Miharu had the contradictory nature of being extremely driven to not rock the boat. Again, probably something she had developed as a counterbalance to Yamada.

“I’m buying E cups today,” said Miharu. “They got bigger.”

“They’re beautiful,” said Daisuke. “And your nipples are so pink.”

“Not so loud,” said Miharu. “Daisuke... I love you. And I want to take this relationship one step further. So to start, you can... touch my breasts. Be gentle. They’re still growing, so they’re sensitive.”

Daisuke’s warm hands touched Miharu’s warm breasts. He could almost hear her heartbeat as he wrapped his hands around her breasts, his palms overlapping on her nipples. Miharu’s breasts were soft and springy, just big enough for gravity to make them fall down pleasingly when released from her bra. Daisuke could smell the scent of her sweat rising from her cleavage, filling him with an untold arousal that could, only now, bubble to the surface.

Miharu moaned as Daisuke’s fingers massaged her breasts, leaving a faint imprint as his thumbs dug into her soft flesh. She didn’t know where his hands were going to go. At times, it felt like he might start massaging her armpits, and Miharu worried he would find that she hadn’t shaved the little bit of hair that had started growing there. Puberty was developing her fast. At least, she was glad that the first person to see her as a woman was her boyfriend.

“Your nipples have stiffened,” said Daisuke. “I can feel your areolae.”

“Pinch them,” said Miharu.

Daisuke’s fingers teased Miharu’s nipples. Miharu tried to stifle her moans. The pleasantly warm electric feeling flowing from her nipples down to her clit was more intense than she had anticipated. It felt much better than masturbation, even if Daisuke wasn’t entirely sure where the sensitive parts of her breasts were.

Miharu looked down, and saw that Daisuke was sporting an erection under his pants. She unbuckled his belt and removed his pants, getting her first glimpse of her boyfriend’s dick. On this day, something changed inside Miharu. She had been starting to develop a libido, but when she saw her boyfriend’s cock, she awakened it. She didn’t know why. The shape was unusual and the smell was musky, but she wanted to try it for herself. To feel its flexible warmth and watch it react to her touch.

She sought to compartmentalize this side of herself, to think that she wasn’t a lewd girl. She wasn’t supposed to be. Yet, her hands moving of their own instinct, Miharu clapped her breasts around Daisuke’s member and drooled into her cleavage, starting to rub and squeeze his cock between her plentiful breasts. Her hard nipples pressed against the underside of his cockhead. She felt his hot, hard cock throbbing between her breasts, hotter than her skin. Preecum started to drool from the tip, falling from his glans onto her nipple.

“Miharu... I’m going to...” said Daisuke.

“It’s an ejaculation! Cumming! Jizz!” Miharu thought to herself. “My first time seeing a man’s semen! This is exciting!”

“Miss customer, is there anything you’ve decided to purchase?” said the saleslady from outside the changing room.

Daisuke and Miharu panicked, and Daisuke fell limp immediately. Miharu stuffed her breasts back into her bra, and went to the counter with Daisuke. Their clothes were disheveled, but their libido remained throbbing as they went back to Miharu’s room. Daisuke took a moment to compliment Miharu on the way her room was decorated, and then the two of them jumped onto the bed and began to strip.

“We were almost caught!” said Miharu.

“That was so hot!” said Daisuke.

“Your dick is really sturdy. I’m so wet from thinking about it we won’t need much foreplay,” said Miharu.

“At least let me put on a condom,” said Daisuke. He reached into his pocket and produced a condom he had brought along. The sheath slipped over his foreskin, creating a second layer of protection. Even through the condom, Miharu could see the shape and color of his dick, marveling at how that was going to go inside her.

Miharu spread her legs and opened her pussy, showing her dripping pink insides. Her clit had poked out of its hood while she was rubbing her legs together on the way back. She was thirsty for Daisuke, and eager to experience sex for the first time. Daisuke grabbed Miharu’s thighs and moved his glans towards her entrance, slowly putting his tip in before inching the rest behind. Squelching noises echoed from Miharu’s pussy as she took his dick bit by bit, until, before long, she had swallowed it up to the base. She could feel his balls brushing against her taint, their hair tickling her skin.

The two of them panted heavily, the weight of their first time washing over them.

“Does it hurt?” asked Daisuke.

“It feels really good,” said Miharu. “Don’t just leave your dick in there. Thrust! We’re not stopping until I cum!”

Surrounded by bags full of new underwear and books, the smell of her room seeped into Miharu’s nostrils, mixing with the rugged smell of her sweaty cleavage and Daisuke’s musky cock. The scent was sweaty, raw and the most sensual thing Miharu had experienced. She felt his dick push further inside her, rubbing against the folds of her vaginal walls. Daisuke moaned cutely, drawing himself closer to Miharu. The rhythm of his thrusts was awkward, not completely matching to the way Miharu moved her hips.

They didn’t care. They were entranced in a world of ecstacy, humping each other on Miharu’s bed with only a few words exchanged between them. Miharu’s ass bounced on the sheets, and her breasts jiggled with every thrust of Daisuke’s penis iniside her. Daisuke bent down and started sucking on Miharu’s breasts as he pounded her, slowly moving his tongue up her nipples and towards her neck, until he was kissing Miharu in a deep, passionate kiss. The weight of her breasts pressed against his chest, their nipples overlapping to match the motion of their loins.

“Daisuke! Daisuke!” shouted Miharu. “My pussy feels so good!”

“You’re great, Miharu,” said Daisuke. “I feel like... I’m going to cum soon...”

“Cum!” shouted Miharu.

Miharu’s pussy clenched around Daisuke, holding it tightly in its grip. Daisuke splurted out hot, white ropes of cum into the condom. Even through the rubber, Miharu could feel his warmth inside her stomach. Daisuke pulled the inflated condom out of Miharu’s wet pussy, and lowered his head to kiss her clit. Miharu twitched, and came from the stimulation. She looked up, beyond the valley of her breasts, at the condom hanging off the end of Daisuke’s knob. Filled with his creamy cum, it looked like a balloon full of ice cream, like the kind that might be found in an old candy store.

“Maybe we should take it slower next time,” said Miharu.

“That was intense,” said Daisuke. “Do you want to stay naked for a little longer?”

“Yeah,” said Miharu. “I can’t wait to do that again.”

It was a summer romance. When school started again, the time they would have to have sex would decrease significantly. Yet, anytime they could sneak away to the nurse’s office or the gym storage shed, they would give each other a quickie. It was something Miharu had never told Yamada, because she knew that it would give her ideas. When Yamada was walking around school without her panties, in the back of Miharu’s head, it called upon nostalgic feelings. Because she had done that once before.

But eventually, pleasure would give way to frustration. The time that elapsed since she and Daisuke last had sex would turn into months, all while Yamada and Kosuda grew ever closer to each other. They hadn’t had sex yet, but their relationship was more sensual than Miharu and Daisuke’s. She wanted satisfaction, and she would enlist Yamada to make it happen.


	3. Film Crew

Yamada went to visit Kosuda’s house after class. They had recently finished taking tests, so it was unlikely that she was going there for studying. After a quick hello to his parents, she made her way towards Takashi’s bedroom, and closed the door behind her.

“Kosuda! Can your camera take videos?” asked Yamada.

“It’s optimized for outdoor settings, but if you adjust it... what do you need the video feature for?” Kosuda asked.

Yamada made herself at home, sitting down on his bed and trying to sniff his sheets without him noticing. “Well, Takeshita and her boyfriend are filming a sex tape, and they asked me to fill in as a photographer.”

“You’re not in the AV club,” said Kosuda.

“Neither are you,” said Yamada.

“Matsuo is a good friend of mine, so... did you say sex tape?” said Kosuda.

“You aren’t mishearing things. They’re going to get naked and fuck and record it. I can’t handle my own voice on tape, can you imagine watching your own pussy?” asked Yamada. “It’d look strange.”

“Yamada... this is embarrassing, but let me open a file,” said Kosuda, opening his laptop. He entered a password to enter an encrypted folder. Yamada’s eyes lit up with sparkles. She knew that any boy his age probably had a collection of porn, though most of them had moved onto computers these days.

“This is exciting,” said Yamada, just barely concealing her whisper.

“I’ve always loved my camera, so when I started masturbating, I used the camera for that, too,” said Kosuda.

The first few rows of pictures were Kosuda’s dick, in various stages. Limp. Half-chub. Fully erect, with the head bright red and dripping with precum. In a few of them, his hand was on his shaft. In others, he was cupping his balls. Yamada wanted to look at every one of them in depth, studying the shape and contours of her boyfriend’s penis.

“Eventually, I started looking in the mirror,” said Kosuda, revealing a collection of self-portraits of him in front of his bedroom and bathroom mirror, again with his penis in various states of hardness. “You get really good at masturbating when you see how you do it.”

“That’s why I filmed myself, too,” said Yamada. “But I can never get the camera on my phone to work right.”

“There’s a tripod in my closet. But Yamada, I’m wondering if maybe you should let me do the filming?” asked Kosuda nervously.

“You’re not seeing Takeshita naked unless I ask her first,” said Yamada. “Before I borrow your camera, can I borrow your tripod for a moment?”

“Without the camera, it’s not going to do much...” said Kosuda.

“Show me your third leg. If you let me borrow your film equipment, I’ll give you a sloppy beej,” said Yamada. “Right here. My mouth is hungering for your prick after seeing those photos.”

Kosuda stopped on his bed, with his erection pressing up against the edge of his pants. He knew he was Yamada’s boyfriend, and that they were in a sexual relationship, but the idea of Yamada being so forward and casual about sex with him was still something thought of as fantastical among his friends. Yamada had ulterior motives for why she was doing it, but her desire to give him a blowjob was honest. He could see the thirst in her eyes.

“Please do!” said Kosuda, unzipping and revealing his thick erection before Yamada’s eyes. His head was poking out of the foreskin, and his balls were taut. Yamada could almost feel the heat coming off his dick.

“Yum. Fresh cock,” said Yamada. “Thanks for the meal!”

Yamada removed her panties, leaving them on the floor so she could rub her clit while sucking Kosuda off. At best, she had given him a few handjobs in secret while they were together, but she had never done a full-throated attempt at fellatio like this. Her books said it was a basic sex act, but she’d never actually done it, even if she did experiment with many phallic foods in preparation for it.

Yamada dug her tongue around the foreskin, slurping up Kosuda’s smegma and taking it towards the back of her throat. The flavor was bitter and mildly unpleasant, but Yamada was too overcome by her lust and the smell of Kosuda’s musky cock to care. She wrapped her lips around his head, pushing the thick penis into her mouth at too fast a pace, where the only things Kosuda felt were heat and sloppy friction.

Kosuda’s drool-covered cock popped out of Yamada’s mouth. Yamada licked up the length of the shaft, running her tongue along the spot where Kosuda’s veins were. He shivered in anticipation as Yamada’s fellatio increased in pressure, making his cock throb in delight. Yamada’s techniques were awkward and done without any real sense of timing, and Kosuda was a bit of a quick shot from years of masturbating and hoping to not get caught. Even at this point in their relationship, the two had a sexual chemistry that was awkward, but they each knew each others’ weak points well enough to compensate.

“Yamada... I’m going to...” said Kosuda, his voice straining under the throbbing pleasure of his cock.

Kosuda splurted globs of cum into Yamada’s mouth. She swallowed it right away, having decided long ago that she wanted to get used to the taste of semen. With some of it still dripping from her lips, Yamada pulled her mouth away from Kosuda’s half-hard erection and asked him a question. She felt his warm semen drip down into her stomach, filling her with a warmth that overwhelmed its unusual taste.

“How do you work this camera?” asked Kosuda.

“I’ll show you...” said Kosuda, panting. “Thanks for the fellatio.”

“Keep your dick out while you’re teaching me. It’s more fun that way,” said Yamada.

Yamada went home before dinner, having swallowed another load of Kosuda’s jizz before heading home. Chika could sense something was different about her sister, but wasn’t going to ask her about the dried semen on her lips. She knew that Yamada was doing alright with her boyfriend, even if she hadn’t quite figured out how to restrain herself.


	4. Scripting

Yamada had been friends with Miharu since their first year of middle school. They were in the same class, and their seats were right next to each other. That proximity gave way to a friendship that looked like it would be steady until both of them graduated, but the year before high school began, both of them changed over that summer. Yamada had always felt a minor sense of jealousy towards Miharu as puberty started to affect them in different ways, with Miharu’s breasts growing in big and quickly, while Yamada was below average and stayed there.

Over that summer, when Miharu met her boyfriend, started dating him, and eventually had sex with him, Yamada discovered the concept of “sex friends” and became completely obsessed with it. It was a teenage hedonism that cared little for practicality, but while it was motivated by entirely selfish reasoning, Yamada had never had more confidence in herself. It was all summed up in a text she sent to Miharu in the middle of the night, apropos of nothing.

“Sex looks it feels amazing! I want to try it as many times as possible, with as many people as possible. Society can explode, I just want to fuck!”

That was when Miharu started looking like the reasonable one of the pair, as opposed to an honors student being dragged along by a young adventurer who still believed in fairy tale romances and wanted to play magical girls.

All these complicated feelings were swirling around Miharu’s head when Yamada came over to visit shortly before the filming date. She had an idea of how to work a camera now, and wanted to help Miharu with the thing she was most nervous about. Being naked on camera. Daisuke had been asking her for the occasional sext, but Miharu felt her phone was still too public to risk doing that, and she was self-conscious of her breasts from the stares they had gotten since middle school.

“Takeshita, I know I told your mom that I’m coming over so you can help me study...” said Yamada. “But the first rule for this evening is no clothing! At all! You must steel your mind against shame and let those F-cups of yours bounce free!”

“I’m not you,” said Miharu. “I don’t have an exhibitionist streak.”

This is correct, but that’s only because of Miharu’s breasts. It’s time once again for the Eros Deities to enter the story. Yamada’s is off reading books about filmmaking in an attempt to turn herself into a Miike in under a week. Miharu, however, has two of them. The one will be introduced to now is Ero Minus, who resembles Miharu in a business suit and is a reflection of the Miharu you’ve been following throughout this story.

“We’re doing this because it’ll make Daisuke happy,” said Ero Minus. “You know there’s a risk when it comes to doing something like this, but you both mutually agreed on it. It’s not exploitative, and you’re sharing your experience with another couple. It could even be a teaching moment. If Yamada watches you make love, maybe she’ll understand the importance of romance as the foundation of sex.”

Miharu’s room suddenly felt like a locker room at the pool. Yet, she went ahead and unbuttoned her shirt, sitting in the middle of her own bedroom in only her underwear with Yamada. She and Yamada had been doing things like this in the first year of middle school, before puberty hit and they both saw sex as more of an abstract thing than something either of them could actually participate in.

Yamada also stripped down to her underwear. “This isn’t being released publicly, so you know what the best part of this project is? Uncensored pussies and dicks!”

“Yamada!” said Miharu, wanting to pin her to the floor, but not like that.

“Haven’t you ever looked at some reference material and been disappointed you couldn’t see the veins throbbing? I keep thinking a bare dick looks like something out of an old video game,” said Yamada.

“You have a boyfriend, stop acting so immature,” said Miharu.

“Yeah, but there’s something different about seeing it on film,” said Yamada. “Nobody likes the sound of their own voice. I’m sure nobody likes the sight of their own cock or pussy either.”

“My pussy is fine,” said Miharu.

“Then can I lick it?” asked Yamada.

“I told you, that was just one time,” said Miharu. “We came here because I wanted to tell you what I was going to do on film with Daisuke. It’s nothing we haven’t done before, but some of these are harder to shoot than others.”

She handed Yamada a list of shots she wanted to film. Together, depending on how in the mood each of them were feeling, would make a roughly one-hour movie. Miharu wanted some non-sex segments so they could talk about how they were feeling at this point in their relationship, which Yamada approved of.

“Let me make one suggestion,” said Yamada. “I want to film both of you in the shower before the actual banging happens. A real Japanese Venus and Adonis, all covered in soap. It’s a rare kind of sexiness.”

“Fine, but that’s the only suggestion you’ll make. If you want to create your own sex tape with Kosuda, go ahead, but we’re the ones with creative control.”

“I know,” said Yamada. “I’m just so excited. I can feel my panties dripping just thinking about it!”

“I’ll be honest with you, Yamada...” said Miharu. “I’m also a little wet.”

The afternoon ended with the two of them masturbating side by side. It was the first time Miharu had really seen how Yamada played with herself, and she was kind of amazed at the intensity. The way Yamada masturbated was the way other people had sex with their partners. She didn’t know much about sex, but had already figured out how to make herself consistently squirt, something that not even Miharu had figured out how to do.

“I can teach you,” said Yamada. “It’ll give Daisuke a big shock when you cum on him.”

“That’s... yeah, that is a good point. Teach me, great director Yamada,” said Miharu.

The study session involved very little actual studying. For Daisuke, however, he had been holding off on masturbating for the week before so he could get as much of his semen as possible on film. So he spent the night before with a throbbing erection, excited about seeing Miharu and her friend the next day.


	5. Principal Photography

Yamada was wearing a hat that she thought all directors were supposed to wear. The hat was emblazoned with the logo of DMM, which Yamada knew was a website that sold adult videos. She had Kosuda’s camera equipment in a small bag around her shoulders, and was dressed lightly. She greeted Miharu and Daisuke at the corner near the hotel. They were also dressed lightly.

“I like the clothes. I’ll like ‘em even more once they’re off,” said Yamada. She nudged Daisuke playfully, her eyes looking down towards his crotch. “Tell me, boyfriend. Got a stiffy waiting to pop under there?”

“Yamada,” said Miharu, pushing her away. “Stop flirting with him. You’re the camera crew for today.”

“No, I’m the director, camera crew, and fluffer,” said Yamada.

“Daisuke can keep his own dick hard!” said Miharu. “He doesn’t need your help.”

It was the middle of the afternoon on a weekend. The group was only going to rent the room for a few hours. Upon entering, Daisuke picked out a comfortable looking room that could hold the three of them plus Kosuda’s tripod. It was tucked away in the corner of the hotel, and the bed had been freshly made when they entered.

“What is it, Takeshita?” asked Yamada, seeing that Miharu looked nervous when they stepped into the room.

“I was so nervous I haven’t shaved,” said Miharu, raising her arm to reveal her armpit hair.

“It doesn’t matter how much hair you have. When we’re filming, I’m going to be focusing on your eyes,” said Daisuke.

Miharu was elated. Yamada had already moved to the middle of the room, taking out a new SD card and setting up her camera. The lighting in the room was adequate enough, and would require minimal deviation from the settings Kosuda had chosen on his camera. She had more than enough room needed to film the footage they were going to capture.

“I promised Yamada she could film both of us showering,” said Miharu.

Daisuke offered to go first. He set his clothes in a nearby drawer, leaving out only his underwear for the filming. Yamada saw his limp cock dangling as he walked towards the bathroom. In a hurry, she turned on the camera, panning up and down his body before focusing on a particularly long shot of his dick.

“That’s the part I’m going to wash first,” said Daisuke. “It’s important to keep it clean for my girlfriend.”

Without saying a word, Yamada nodded and followed him into the bathroom. She kept her distance, so as to make sure that the steam from the shower didn’t cloud up the camera lens. She wanted to capture the moment he stepped out of the shower, and see just how hard he got while he was in here.

A few moments later, Daisuke stepped out of the shower, his hair wet. Drops of water fell across his body, including dripping down the length of his shaft. Yamada got a good look at his penis. She was familiar with Kosuda’s, but Daisuke’s was slightly longer, and his balls were bigger than she had anticipated. She focused on the head, a pleasant shade of purplish-red that she thought would look good pressed against Miharu’s nipples.

“There’s no way I’m pixelating this,” said Yamada. “Raw, uncut dick. Miharu, no wonder you’re sticking with him.”

“Can you take the camera off my boyfriend’s cock for a minute?” asked Miharu.

Daisuke went to get dressed for the shoot, while Miharu removed her clothes and stepped into the shower. Yamada watched her step inside, filming the first stages of Miharu soaping up her breasts. She zoomed in on her rocket-shaped bust, covered in white suds, with the bubbles rolling down the curve of her body, past her nipples and her navel. Her ass was just as soaped, and a little springier than Yamada had remembered. Her body wasn’t as voluptuous as Miyano’s, but it was definitely a gravure body compared to Yamada’s mostly flat proportions.

“Feeling nervous?” asked Yamada.

“This isn’t my first time, and I’m not doing delivery health,” said Miharu. “It’s just a normal, intimate, intense fuck session with my boyfriend that my best friend is filming. Nothing weird about that.”

“I’ve got a surprise for you, too,” said Yamada. “Let me get the tripod ready. Enjoy your shower!”

Miharu changed into her lucky pair of underwear and a simple outfit. When she stepped out of the shower, she saw that the camera had been set up and the lighting of the room adjusted to be optimal for filming. However, Yamada was standing in the middle of the hotel room completely nude, save for a director’s hat that she had purchased herself on a whim.

“The director isn’t supposed to be naked!” said Miharu.

“If we’re all naked here, it’ll be easier for you to get in the mood,” said Yamada. “You’ll know how well you’re doing by how wet I am.”

“Thanks, but no thanks,” said Miharu.

“Aw, come on,” said Yamada. “It’s not like anyone else is going to come in here.”

“Fine, but don’t edit your naked self into the film,” said Miharu. “We only have this room for a few hours. I don’t want to waste it. Do you have the shooting schedule, Yamada?”

“Got it right here,” said Yamada, fanning herself with the printed pages of that day’s plans.

“Your friend’s cute naked,” said Daisuke. “Is this the sex-crazed Yamada you were telling me about?”

“The one and only,” said Yamada. “Miharu, we really need to go on another double date. And then fuck in the same hotel room after the date.”

“Stop getting ahead of yourself,” said Miharu. “Begin the shoot!”

Miharu sat down on the couch. The area around the couch was well lit, providing a clear look at her body as she introduced herself.

“I’m Miharu Takeshita, a second year. My breasts are F cup, and I’ve been going out with my boyfriend for close to a year. My first time? I want to say it was in the dressing room at a lingerie store, but the actual penetration happened in my room shortly after, surrounded by the scent of new books. Before that, we’d done some heavy petting in the back room of the bookstore where he works.

“While my charm point is my breasts, I’m actually really sensitive near my armpits. I like having my shoulders rubbed, but also my butt. I think my butt’s cute, but I’ve never looked at it all that much, so that’s mostly me going on what my boyfriend has said. I masturbate about once a week, mostly on the weekends. I haven’t been able to have sex as much lately since my boyfriend is away at univeristy, so that’s why I wanted to make this video.”

“Can you show us your boobs?” asked Yamada.

Miharu removed her shirt and shorts, leaving her in a bright pink pair of glossy underwear. She unhooked her bra, letting her breasts hang free. Miharu covered them up with her hands, hiding her nipples from the camera.

“They look really heavy. I’ve felt them, they are,” said Yamada. “Every time you think you’ve gained weight, it’s just your boobs getting bigger.”

“Y-yes,” said Miharu, slowly letting her hands free to reveal her nipples. “They’re still growing, too. I feel like I might need a new bra before the next term begins. They’re really springy.”

“Give me some of your boobs. Spare a moment for the B-cupped among us,” said Yamada.

“I can’t do that,” said Miharu.

Daisuke walked into the frame next. He was wearing only a pair of boxer briefs, and the outline of his erection was visible. Even though he had freshly showered, he was already starting to sweat from the nervousness of filming. Yamada could smell his manly scent coming from his armpits. She wanted to get closer to his crotch, but she knew that was Miharu’s domain only.

“I’m Daisuke Matsuo. I recently got accepted into a nearby university, where I’m going to be studying literature and language. I work part time at a bookstore, and it’s there where I met Miharu. Our first time was really intense, but lately, we haven’t been able to have sex as often as we like. Our schedules are too different.

“The last time I measured my penis, it was about 14 cm when erect. I masturbate twice a week, or whenever Miharu sends me a lewd text. I’ve never done anything involving myself and a camera before, so I hope this video turns out well. Miharu, let’s do it like we always do,” said Daisuke.

“Then pull out that cock of yours. You’re pitching a tent. I can even see the outline of your balls under there,” said Miharu, looking away from the camera and towards Daisuke’s boxers. She grabbed the edge of his waistband and pulled down, letting his erect penis spring out before her eyes. “It looks cute.”

“Kosuda’s is better,” Yamada thought to herself. “But that is an impressive stiffy.”

Miharu kissed the tip of his glans, licking up the drop of precum that spilled onto his head. She carefully grabbed the shaft and began licking up and down the length, covering his foreskin with her drool. At the moment, Ero Minus was still in control of Miharu. Her technique is refined and observant of her boyfriend’s pleasure, but it won’t provide the raw, animal lust that Yamada had been hoping for on camera.

Daisuke fondled Miharu’s breasts, squeezing her F cups in his hand. Like warm bread, he kneaded them in his palms, pinching his fingers around Miharu’s erect nipples. This brought back pleasant memories for Daisuke. Even now, he always loved to touch and tease Miharu’s breasts whenever they had sex. Miharu’s licking became more irregular as she felt Daisuke’s hands work their way around her chest.

Yamada wished she could do that with her breasts. With Daisuke’s cock still in her mouth, Miharu removed her panties, tossing them aside to reveal her bluish-black pubic hair. It was nicely trimmed to avoid showing on her bikini line, but was otherwise dense when revealed. Compared to Yamada’s relatively light growth of pubic hair, she once again felt jealous.

“Your dick’s pretty tasty,” said Miharu. “But there’s one more thing I love about you. Come on, Daisuke. My juicy pussy’s waiting for you.”

Miharu’s panties had a visible wet spot. Sucking Daisuke’s dick had turned her on, and she was ready for him to return the favor. One thing Miharu and Yamada both agreed on, when their sex talk didn’t quickly turn awkward, was that having a boyfriend who was willing to eat them out was a necessity. If he didn’t take his girlfriend’s pleasure into account, he could be dumped.

“I haven’t asked Kosuda to try that with me yet,” said Yamada. She was still nervous about showing him her pussy when it wasn’t in the context of a close-up photo.

Daisuke bent down and spread Miharu’s legs, putting his nose close to her pussy. He could smell the arousal coming off her. It was a pleasurable odor to the nose, the sort of smell that not even a shower could wash away. The scent of lust, the human body doing its thing, was coming from Miharu’s crotch so strongly that Yamada, working the camera on its tripod, could smell it. It was making her horny too. Watching someone in person was different than porn. It was much better.

Yamada could only see the back of Daisuke’s head as his tongue pushed against Miharu’s clit, before moving down to lick around the folds of her wet pussy. The slurping noises were erotic, but the thing Yamada found most sensual was Miharu’s face. Her cheeks were flushed bright red, her moans loud and unashamed, as her boyfriend’s tongue made its way inside her slit, his nose rubbing against her pubic hair as she felt a pleasure for herself.

“Daisuke! Daisuke! I love you! Oh fuck, that’s good,” said Miharu. “Keep it slow. My pussy feels so hot. Oh, this is so good.”

Daisuke couldn’t say anything, his head between Miharu’s thighs, but he kept on licking. Miharu touched his hair, rustling it to commend him for eating her out. Yamada slowly inserted a finger into her own pussy as she used her free hand to keep the camera steady, focusing on alternating between Daisuke licking Miharu’s legs and her joyous expressions. While Daisuke fumbled at a few points, his tongue moving far enough outside Miharu’s folds that her pleasure stopped for a moment, she achieved an orgasm quicker than Yamada had been expecting.

“Cumming!” shouted Miharu.

Daisuke’s face was covered in Miharu’s juices, looking glossy in the few streaks of light coming through the love hotel’s windows. He licked his lips, scooping more of Miharu’s secretions onto his tongue. “This flavor is my favorite,” he said.

Miharu reached around to a nearby table and opened a condom package. She placed the rubber in her mouth, lowering her lips over Daisuke’s dick once again. She pulled her mouth away, revealing his freshly wrapped penis. The condom came pre-lubed, so it easily slid onto Daisuke’s member, which had yet to orgasm. Miharu knew that, while Daisuke was great in bed, he didn’t have nearly the same kind of stamina as her.

“Let’s move to the bed,” said Daisuke.

“You lie down,” said Miharu. “Cowgirl will look much better on film. You’ll get to see these bounce while you fuck me.” She squeezed her own breasts, pushing them up and down in her palms to emphasize their soft weight.

“I like that,” said Daisuke and Yamada at the exact same time. They looked at each other and nervously laughed, trying to avoid the awkwardness.

Daisuke laid down on the bed covers, his cock sticking in the air, as Yamada moved the camera into position to film them going at it. Miharu crawled onto the bed, seductively shaking her ass she approached Daisuke. Yamada had never noticed it before, but Miharu had a shapely ass. She wanted to squeeze Miharu’s cheeks in her hands, to feel just how soft and pliable it must be between Daisuke’s fingers. His favorite grip when in the throes of lovemaking with Miharu.

Miharu straddled Daisuke and grabbed ahold of his shaft with her hand. She positioned it above her pussy, drops of her juice falling down, rolling down the condom like a sunshower. She lowered herself onto the throbbing rod, and slid it up into her pussy with ease. They knew each other well, and both of them were aroused. There was no struggle. Miharu accepted his cock inside her, and a switch flipped. There was a look in her eyes that Yamada had never seen before.

“It’s so thick,” said Miharu with relish. “I’m going to make your cock mine, Daisuke. This pussy isn’t going to let you go. Let’s FUCK.”

Here it is, the moment long awaited! When Miharu is thirsty and finds her groove, her Eros Deities swap out. Taking the place of Ero Minus, it’s Miharu Ero Plus! A succubus who sees that as a compliment, she’s the side of Miharu that wants to flaunt her boobs, have multiple orgasms, and experience nonstop pleasure until her hips are worn out. She’s even lewder than Yamada, because unlike Yamada, she has experience. She’s been seen so rarely that it was thought she disappeared, but in this brief window of time, Yamada will meet the girl in her class who knows how to fuck and loves it.

ERO PLUS, FUCK WITH YOUR RESTLESS LIBIDO!

A slow gyration of her hips, letting her quivering lower lips savor every inch of her boyfriend’s cock, followed by a hard thrust, slapping her plush ass against his balls. Slowly, the speed of her piston rhythms began to increase in intensity, riding on top of Daisuke’s hips until his cock was numb from pleasure. Miharu stopped at the apex, with only his cockhead trapped in her pussy’s grasp, and lowered herself back onto Daisuke’s length, shaking her ass cheeks and bouncing her breasts once again.

Not only was Miharu moaning, so was Daisuke, to Yamada’s surprise. His grunts and groans were surprisingly erotic. While Kosuda had never shown Yamada his masturbating face in person, this gave Yamada a good idea of what it was like. She had been so convinced that her masturbation was something to be kept out of sight from other people, but looking at Daisuke, hearing his whimpers as Miharu steered his cock around the folds of her pink snatch, made her feel like she had a revelation about self-pleasure.

“Goddamn, this is hot,” said Yamada.

“It’s even better doing it,” said Miharu. “Come on, Daisuke! Dig your fingers into my ass and keep going until it feels like your balls are going to be sucked into my honeypot! Make my twat be molded to the shape of your rod!”

“You are Miharu, right?” said Yamada. “Where’s the Miharu who lectures me and tries to hold me back?”

“My public face is like that, but this is who I am in the bedroom,” said Miharu. “And I love sex! I could never tell you this at school, Yamada, but when I heard of your mission for 100 fuck buddies, I was jealous. That hedonistic drive is what I wish I could be if society wasn’t binding me!”

“Daisuke, you do know who you’re going out with, right?” asked Yamada.

“She’s a real carnivorous type, but that’s why I’m attracted to her,” Daisuke said between moans. “My dick’s overwhelmed with pleasure right now. She knows all my weak points.”

“That’s because I’m doing most of the work!” said Miharu forcefully. “Damn, my pussy feels good.”

Daisuke grabbed onto Miharu’s ass, helping to force her pussy down to the base of his cock. He pulled apart her cheeks, exposing Yamada to Miharu’s twitching asshole. Miharu had gotten sweaty from the rough, vigorous pounding, and not even the fan or the hotel’s air conditioning could remove the copious sweat that had built up on her body. It rolled down her cleavage and through her ass crack, filling the air with the pungent scent of sex. Yamada had long heard the rumor of the smell of sex that fills a room, but now she was in the middle of it.

Sweat, lube, secretions and semen, a little bit of urine and gas, and the strong odor coming from their armpits, all of it mixed together to create a smell that was uniquely human. Yamada’s fascination with sex may have started from the things she saw on TV, but the reason it stuck around was this. It tapped into a primal part of her that wanted to love herself, and have someone else love her, too. A smell that says “I’m human, and I want you to experience all of me for who I am.”

Yamada very nearly started masturbating and ignoring her camera duties right there. She had been dripping on the hotel room carpet since filming began, and the desire to rub one out was becoming unbearable. Seeing Miharu get sexual pleasure while she had to deal with the camera was lighting a fire in her belly. Or maybe in her womb. All she knew was that her loins were sparking with lust.

Daisuke pinched Miharu’s clitoris between his fingers, and Miharu squirted on his face. His glasses were dripping with Miharu’s pussy juices, falling down across the bridge of his nose and onto his lips. He licked it up, not minding the stickiness. He was impressed with Miharu’s technique.

“That’s the first time you’ve squirted,” said Daisuke.

“Our director taught me,” said Miharu. “She’s an expert masturbator.”

Yamada wasn’t sure if that was a compliment or not.

Miharu felt Daisuke’s semen splurt into the condom inside her, filling it up inside her belly. She felt like her stomach might expand, but that was merely her heightened senses from the intense orgasm she had just experienced. As Daisuke’s dick fell limp, Miharu dismounted and lay beside him in bed, rubbing her breasts against his arm. Daisuke handed Miharu the condom, now a milky-white balloon full of semen.

“Yamada, get a close-up,” said Miharu. “This is my favorite thing to do after sex.”

Miharu put the end of the condom in her mouth, and slurped Daisuke’s semen out of it. It dripped from her lips, filling her mouth with his first, thick load of the day. Daisuke hadn’t had much time to masturbate, and held off for longer than usual before the shoot. So it was thick and plentiful, the kind of jizz Miharu could, before, only get when she gave him a wake up blow job.

With her tongue covered in cum, Miharu stuck it out to let Yamada see the white cream coating her mouth, before swallowing it with a loud gulp. Miharu let out a small burp, rubbing her stomach as the semen traveled into her belly. She absolutely did not want Daisuke to get her pregnant, but she still wanted to enjoy his cum. It let him know that she was paying attention.

“That is so lewd,” said Yamada.

“It tastes better when it’s the one you love,” said Miharu.

Yamada got lost in pleasant memories of obtaining the camera. She had worked up the courage for a blowjob, but she wasn’t ready to go further than that.

“That’s why I’m going to get more,” said Miharu. “On all fours, Daisuke.”

Daisuke slumped over on the bed. His refractory period was almost over, with an erection starting to rise once more. Miharu spread his ass cheeks to reveal his anus, and took hold of his cock, still slippery with lube and cum from his forceful ejaculation inside her. Miharu leaned over and kissed Daisuke’s butthole, before running her tongue around the edges and beginning to give him a handjob.

“What are you doing?” asked Yamada.

“Milking,” said Miharu. “Everyone’s got a butt, Yamada. We trust each other enough to work that kind of play into our sex life. We’ve only done it once before, but I practiced for today.”

Miharu’s hands stroked Daisuke’s cock, running up and down the length of his shaft. Miharu could feel it getting harder with every stroke, his veins throbbing as his erection returned. She loved how it felt in her hands, going from soft to sturdy without losing its warm, fleshy sensation. She flicked her tongue against his balls, teasing his scrotum and making his dick twitch in her hands.

Yamada adjusted the camera, lowering it to focus on Daisuke’s cock. Every pulse could be seen, the cockhead shining with precum in the dim hotel light. Seeing him on all fours awakened another sexual feeling in Yamada that had always been there, but never acknowledged. She wanted to be in control of her sex life because it felt good. Seeing Miharu’s boyfriend listening to her and working to make her happy filled her heart with lust and love. Kosuda tried to do that, but he was too nebbish to really get the hang of it. Not that Yamada herself was doing any better.

Daisuke’s cock was still sensitive, so it didn’t take many strokes from Miharu to make him about to cum once again. Miharu’s tongue was inside his ass, pressing against his prostate and hastening his ejaculation. Miharu removed her tongue from his butt, moving her hand beneath his cock to capture his next ejaculation. She barely had time to react before Yamada jumped onto the bed and planted herself beneath Daisuke’s dick, sticking her head on his glans and taking his semen in her mouth, quickly swallowing it.

“Tasty,” said Yamada.

“YAMADA,” shouted Miharu. “I didn’t say you could do that.”

“I’m still faithful to Kosuda, but I want at least one more friend with benefits,” said Yamada. “And Daisuke’s my second.”

“Let her do it,” said Daisuke. “She is the fluffer.”

“See? Matsuo knows what I’m talking about,” said Yamada.

Miharu let out a deep sigh. “Fine. We’ll need some prep time for the final scene. Daisuke, get the lube, would you?”

Miharu bent over on the bed, doggy-style. Daisuke opened her ass and began spreading the lubricant around the ring of her anus. Miharu shuddered from the lukewarm, slippery sensation. Some of it fell inside her butt. She had taken a strong bowel movement this morning to prepare for this. It was a special gift for Daisuke that she had only done once before, and it hurt that time. She wanted her second time to be better, especially since it was going to be on film.

“What’s the final scene?” asked Yamada.

“Anal,” said Miharu and Daisuke.

“You can do it in there?” said Yamada. “I’m still nervous about letting Kosuda put it in my pussy. There’s no way his dong would fit inside my cute, tiny bottom!”

“It’s a special kind of pleasure that those hungry for sex can experience,” said Miharu. “Pull the camera around to show my face. This is what anal pleasure looks like, Yamada.”

Miharu waved her butt around. The jiggling of her cheeks, and the way her heavy breasts pressed into the bedsheets, brought back Daisuke’s erection for its third and final round. With another condom equipped, he grabbed onto Miharu’s butt, slowly inserting his glans into her slippery anus. Miharu moaned as his cock dug deeper and deeper into her bowels, filling her with a hot sensation that was similar to, but entirely distinct, from the feeling her pussy had experienced not long ago.

With a single, gentle thrust, the length of Daisuke’s dick was swallowed by Miharu’s ass. Miharu’s moans grew rough and heavy, panting as Daisuke pushed himself in and out the length of her bottom, scraping against her inner walls with the underside of his glans. The lubrication from the condom and around Miharu’s asshole rolled down her legs, mingling with her pussy juice and leaving additional stains on the bed.

“H-how does it feel?” said Yamada.

“Like nothing else,” said Miharu. “I can feel the thrusts in my ass spreading to my pussy. It was uncomfortable the first time, but I’m really into it now.”

“It’s really hot inside her butt,” said Daisuke. “You’re so good, Miharu.”

Yamada watched in stunned amazement as Daisuke continued to bounce his hips against Miharu’s butt. Her twitching asshole eagerly accepted his cock. Miharu’s moans had gotten louder. Her eyes were closed. Miharu was only focusing on the thrill of anal, letting her mind be swept away by Daisuke’s pounding.

Partway through the sex, Miharu turned around and started kissing Daisuke, getting up on her knees. Daisuke pinched and tweaked Miharu’s nipples, holding her breasts close as he railed her in the ass. They had surrendered to their pleasure, their bodies beating as one. They could think of nothing but each other and the numb bliss that filled their bodies. Miharu didn’t know where the sparks in her nipples began and the sensation elsewhere ended. Her nipples, her clit and her ass were all connected, amplified by her deep kiss with her boyfriend.

She only knew that Daisuke had cum when she felt the condom inside her ass begin to balloon with warm semen. It wasn’t as big as the first one, but it still contained more than enough for Miharu’s second helping of cock milk. Daisuke pulled away from her butt, his dick falling limp, and collapsed onto the bed. Miharu pulled the used condom out of her behind and slurped out the spooge, letting it roll down her lips and onto her breasts. The two of them, sweaty and exhausted, lay beside each other in bed.

“Cut,” said Yamada, pressing the camera’s record button. “Print and wrap, that’s a great job, you two lovebirds.”

“Thanks, Yamada,” said Miharu. “You held out for much longer than I thoug- Yamada?”

Yamada had ran to the bathroom, sat on the toilet seat, and began furiously masturbating with one of the free sex toys the hotel had provided. Her loud moans and the erotic squishing coming from her pussy were heard on the other side of the door. Yamada hadn’t even bothered to lock it. Yamada would end up cumming five times in a row, reaching the upper limit of how long their stay in the hotel lasted. She emerged from the bathroom in a state of mental clarity that Miharu witnessed only rarely.

The Wise Sage Yamada, who was closer to her Eros Deity. Her mind was still filled with sex, but she could think about it clearly. This Yamada could present the video footage to Kosuda without tipping his parents off about what was on the tape.

“Sex is incredible,” said Yamada. “F-shita, your lust is as big as your boobs.”

Miharu had returned to Ero Minus mode sometime after Yamada’s third orgasm. The afterglow had faded, and she wanted to take a shower, get dressed and go home.

“Don’t call me that,” said Miharu.


	6. Editing & Premiere

“What’s taking Kosuda so long?” asked Miharu during PE a month later.

“He says editing is an in-depth process,” said Yamada. “Between schoolwork and the content of the tape, he can only work on it at night. Which means he’s more tired during the day, so things are kinda in a rough spot. I did get some feedback from Kazuki.”

“On the video or...?” asked Miharu.

“She says that Daisuke needs better cunnilingus technique,” said Yamada.

Miharu wasn’t sure how to respond to that. She knew letting Kosuda see her at her most vulnerable was not what she wanted. But the idea of going on a double date with Yamada and Kosuda to a love hotel, where the two couples had sex side by side, had passed her mind at points. She had yet to follow through on it, because Daisuke was busy enough with his literature studies as it was.

“Kosuda also says he can’t make it through the video without wanting to masturbate,” said Yamada. “I’ve been helping him. I hide under his desk and suck him off so he can stay focused.”

“Do you have to regale me with every detail of your sex life?” said Miharu.

“He also said that he’s not getting as hard to it as he used to. Watching the same footage over and over takes away from the sexiness of it,” said Yamada.

“I’m okay with that,” said Miharu. “Luckily we have such a nice guy editing for us. As long as he doesn’t show it to any of his boneheaded friends. That was a promise he made with us, and I don’t want my bare breasts getting spread around the school.”

“That’s not happening either,” said Yamada.

“Huh?” Miharu intoned.

“Kosuda said his friends would be too intimidated by Daisuke’s penis. Guys are always so insecure about their dick size. I don’t care, all dicks look delicious!” said Yamada.

It was a wonder that nobody overheard them having this conversation.

After a month of work, Kosuda had finished the project. He had burned it onto four DVDs, one for each of the knowing party members. Daisuke invited everyone over to his apartment near the university. It was out of the way from family members, and would be a perfect place where the two couples could watch the video uninterrupted.

“What’s with this title?” asked Miharu.

“It was my idea,” said Yamada. “Porn’s gotta have a salacious sounding title.”

_Big-Boobed F-Cup JK Has Sweaty Love Hotel Sex With Her Boyfriend Until They’re Both Covered in Cum - Miharu & Daisuke_

“There’s no ambiguity!” said Miharu.

“It sounds professional,” said Daisuke. “Yamada, Kosuda, thank you for helping with the filming and editing. Something this private wasn’t easy to ask of you, but thanks for coming through. It means a lot to us.”

“M-my pleasure,” said Kosuda.

“Let’s pop in the DVD already. I’ve been waiting all day to wank!” said Yamada.

The video began with a simple set of credits and the title, followed by fading in to show Miharu on the couch. The shower scenes would come after the interviews. The video played on, with Yamada noticing that most of her lines had been edited out, replaced with text appearing on the side of the screen.

“Why did you take out my parts?” asked Yamada.

“The camera crew isn’t supposed to talk. Takeshita gave me instructions in that regard,” said Kosuda. “The sound effects of you playing with yourself can still be heard.”

The room was dimmed, and the video, even at a relatively low volume, was still filled with naughty noises. Miharu teasing her pussy for the camera, the sounds of Daisuke’s foreskin rubbing against his cock, the sweaty flopping of Miharu’s breasts, all of them could be heard and seen clearly. There was only one reason to watch a porn video, and Yamada was the first to give into the temptation.

Yamada tossed her panties on the floor, lifting up her skirt and revealing that the video had made her wet. Miharu also removed her panties, running her finger down Daisuke’s zipper. Daisuke and Kosuda had gotten hard, and had been waiting for their girlfriends to make the first move. Two zippers unlocked, and pants fell to ankles. Two hard cocks sprung up, being gently grasped in Yamada and Miharu’s hands.

“Matsuo, sorry for showing you my dick,” said Kosuda.

“This is what the movie’s for,” said Daisuke. “You don’t have to be nervous.”

Yamada leaned in and whispered in Kosuda’s ear. “Touch my pussy. It’s wet and ready for you.”

Kosuda watched how Daisuke fingered Miharu. He teased her clit, getting her even wetter before he started petting her squishy pussy lips, running the tips of his fingers around the outside before slowly putting one finger into her depths. With the other free to focus on her clit, Miharu was moaning in tune with her own moans on the video before long. Yamada was both aroused and frustrated that she was seeing Miharu having sex in stereo right in front of her.

“Her nipples are so hard they’re showing through her bra!” thought Yamada. She reached inside her shirt and unhooked her own bra, letting her bare nipples brush against the fabric of her shirt. “Now Kosuda’s got more to play with.”

Kosuda had never fingered Yamada before, so his motions were clumsy and alternating between her clit and the inside of her pussy, never finding a way to suitably please both at the same time. The alternating sensations still turned Yamada on. She was horny and sensitive enough that even Kosuda’s fingers fumbling around her loins brought her closer to orgasm.

In the background, the video had long since moved past the interview portions. It had reached the point where Ero Plus Miharu made her debut, a moment that shocked Kosuda the first time he saw it on film. Seeing it replayed behind her brought that side of Miharu into Daisuke’s apartment, the same place where she had first appeared many months ago. Miharu tossed aside her shirt and unhooked her bra, sitting topless on the couch as she sloppily made out with Daisuke. Miharu, her breasts joyously bouncing as Daisuke fondled them, looked to Yamada with a devilish grin.

“First one to orgasm gets to use the bedroom for the real thing,” said Miharu. “If you want it, try and out-lewd me.”

Yamada stripped as well, revealing her B-cups with the same kind of overzealous confidence she displayed back at school. She and Kosuda hadn’t had their first time yet, so this was a prime opportunity for them to get to know each other better. Kosuda fumbled around with Yamada, and accidentally stuck his finger inside her butt. Yamada hadn’t lubed it up at all, and wasn’t prepared for Kosuda’s finger to suddenly be poking around inside her.

“That hurts!” said Yamada.

“Sorry, sorry,” said Kosuda.

“Anal takes preparation, Yamada,” said Miharu. “If you can’t handle his finger, there’s no way you’d be able to take a dick in your ass.”

“Shut up!” said Yamada.

They were no match for the experienced couple. Kosuda tried sucking on Yamada’s breasts while fingering her, but Miharu had already achieved orgasm, as had Daisuke only moments ago. The video was still running through their wild sex in the background, though the bonus shower scenes were coming up soon. Miharu presented her palm, sticky with Daisuke’s semen, to Yamada. She licked it off like cake frosting, swallowing in a way to make sure both Daisuke and Yamada noticed.

“You two enjoy wanking to the rest of the video. Daisuke, darling, let’s go to your room. Grab a condom. My pussy is aching for your dick,” said Miharu.

“Coming,” said Daisuke.

They didn’t leave the door entirely closed. There was a big enough gap, aided by the mirror in the main room, that Yamada and Kosuda had a pretty good idea of what was going on. Miharu wasn’t into exhibitionism, but her Ero Plus side didn’t mind it. She was the one who had filmed the porn video after all. Yamada and Daisuke, their clit and balls about to turn blue from the dual pressures of Miharu and the sex tape, looked at each other with a knowing expression.

“We... don’t need to touch each other. We can masturbate side by side,” said Yamada. “I’ve always been curious about how you stroke your dick.”

“I would be honored to see how a girl does it,” said Kosuda. “And they are giving us a show.”

“Then let’s make some pleasant memories with our fingers,” said Yamada. “This isn’t such a bad date after all.”

“No... no it’s not. I’m glad a horny girl like you is my girlfriend, Yamada,” said Kosuda.

“I’m glad to have a prurient boyfriend like you, Kosuda,” said Yamada. “You’re not plain at all. You’re my boyfriend.”

They moved in for one more sloppy kiss, and went back to stroking themselves. Not in separate rooms, but together, for the first time. Daisuke’s apartment would stink of sex before the evening was over, and that was how all of them wanted it.

May the bliss of orgasm bless them all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A series that portrays sex and masturbation as healthy like B Gata H Kei, while also providing characters that you can be invested in and even a slight supernatural/Greek chorus element is the perfect playground for a smut writer like myself. I hope you enjoyed the extra focus on Miharu and Daisuke here. There are still other characters, but I don't have any good story ideas for them at the moment. I hope you enjoyed this work of anime erotica.


End file.
